Demjumper episode 1 pilot
by bman112
Summary: While looking though the Everfree forest Twilight Sparkle comes across something she hasn't seen in a long time. While trying to discover what she saw, she will then discover a whole new adventure waiting for her. This is the first of many episodes I'll be doing for this series.
1. Meeting Demx

**Mlp is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. The Heartless are owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own Demx.**

We start our story in a very dense forest we see a purple unicorn with wings and three stars on her flank (Twilight) with a little purple dragon (Spike) walking through the forest looking over everything.

Spike:Why are we doing this again?

Twilight:Fluttershy said she saw some weird creatures in the Everfree forest.

Spike:So there's always weird creatures here.

Twilight:Yeah but she said they're like a black shadow. Besides it's not hard to look.

Suddenly they are being followed by a group of shadows that look like giant ants with glowing yellow eyes. Then Twilight is touched by a human hand and turns to see a teenage boy with dark hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket, blue jeans, and a red hat.

Boy:Run!

The boy, Twilight, and Spike started running while the giant ants began chasing them. Twilight looked behind her to see Spike dragging behind while the pack of ants are after him.

Twilight:Spike!

The boy turned around, grabbed Spike placed him on Twilight and they kept running. When they got out of the forest the boy stopped at the entrance and turned around. Twilight stopped and looked at him.

Twilight:What are you doing?!

Boy:Go I'll hold them off!

Twilight:What?!

Boy:Just go!

Twilight:...What's your name?

Boy(confused):What?

Twilight:What's your name?

Boy:Demx you?

Twilight:Twilight.

Demx:Nice to meet you Twilight. Now Go!

Twilight and took off leaving Demx behind. When they got to to the edge of Ponyvile Twilight stopped and turned around.

Spike(scared):What are you doing?

Twilight:We gotta go back.

Spike(scared):What?! You can't fight those things.

Twilight:I don't think he can fight those things.

Spike(scared):I'm sure he can handle it.

They then saw an explosion coming from the Everfree forest.

Spike:Well whoever he was he's gone now.

Spike jumped off Twilight's back and starts walking into town. Twilight started to follow but turned her head back to forest wandering who this Demx character is.


	2. The Demx Discussion

**Mlp is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. The Heartless are owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own Demx.**

We then cut to Twilight's castle and inside we see Twilight looking through a bunch of books for information on Demx and the creatures that attacked her and Spike.

Twilight:I just don't get it.

Then Spike walked in to see the mess of books on the floor.

Spike:Whoa long day reading?

Twilight:No not really. I'm trying to find out what this character is.

Spike:You're still going on about that? The guy saved us so what?

Twilight:It's just that I never anything like him since the whole incident with Sunset Shimmer.

Spike:All I want to know is what was up with those other creatures that attacked us.

Just then a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail and a tattoo of butterflies on her flank(Fluttershy)ran inside and up to Twilight.

Fluttershy:Twilight! Did you see them?

Twilight:See what?

Fluttershy:The creatures I saw in the Everfree forest.

Twilight:We did more than just see them, they pretty much chased us out the woods.

Fluttershy:Oh I'm sorry I didn't know they would do that.

Twilight:Well right now I'm trying to find out what those things were and find some information on Demx.

Fluttershy:Who's Demx?

Spike:Someone we met in the Everfree forest.

Then a pink pony with blue eyes, reddish pink mane and tail, with a tattoo of three balloons on her flank(Pinkie pie) popped out of the bookcase.

Pinkie pie:What?!

She then lands on the ground.

Pinkie pie:There's a new pony in town and I didn't meet him?

Spike(confused):Where did you come from?

Pinkie pie:My parents.

Pinkie pie starts skipping off.

Twilight:Actually he didn't even look like a pony. I don't even know what he looked like.

Pinkie pie:Did he had dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket and a red hat?

They all gave Pinkie pie a confused look.

Twilight:How'd you know that?

Pinkie pie:Because he looks the same as in this picture.

Twilight(Shocked):What?!

Twilight shoves Pinkie pie aside to see the book she was looking at to see a picture of a group of ponys and Demx in the background.

Twilight:But that's impossible. This was taken when the princesses were phillys and he looks the same as I saw him.

Fluttershy:Maybe he doesn't age?

Twilight:Maybe.

Spike:Maybe Princess Celestia knows about him.

Twilight:Good idea Spike we'll write a letter to her asking about Demx.

Spike pulled out a quail pen and paper.

Twilight: _Dear Princess Celestia, it has come to my attention to tell you this. But I have discovered a creature that I haven't come in contact with for a while. It has dark hair, blue eyes, wears a blue jacket and a red hat. If you know anything about it please let me know. Sincerely Twilight Sparkle._

Spike finished writing the letter, rolled up the paper, and then burned it with green fire that he breathed out.

Twilight:Now all we have to do is wait.

Fluttershy:How long will that be?

Twilight:Not long maybe a few minutes.

(2 hours later)Twilight is pacing around the place wondering why she hasn't gotten a letter back from Princess Celestia.

Twilight(worry):I don't get it why isn't she answering?

Spike:Maybe she didn't get it.

Twilight(worry):But all my letters go to the princess. How can this be the one she misses? Does she think I'm going crazy?

Pinkie pie:You sound sane to me.

Fluttershy:Well I might know some pony with more information.

Twilight went up to her.

Twilight:What who?!

Fluttershy:Well I use to foul sit this philly and he talks about it all the time.

Twilight:Why didn't you mention this before?

Fluttershy:I thought it wasn't a big deal.

Then a white unicorn with purple hair and a tattoo of three diamonds on her flank(Rarity)walked in.

Rarity:Twilight, can I ask you for a favor?

Twilight:Sorry Rarity I have a meeting with a little philly.

Rarity gave a confused look when Twilight walked out of the room.


	3. The history of Demx

**Mlp is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. The Heartless are owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own Demx.**

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity came to a yellow house with a pink roof.

Twilight:So this is the place?

Fluttershy:Yep this is the place.

Fluttershy knocks on the door and a light yellow pony with green hair and blue eyes opens it from inside the house.

Pony:Oh hello Fluttershy, you need something?

Fluttershy:No. We just want to see Sparky for a minute.

Pony:He's not in trouble is he?

Twilight:No, I just want to ask him some questions.

Pony: Is it about that Demx thing?

Twilight (confused): He told you?

Pony (Chuckle): Ever since his class was learning about the history of Equestira he's been obsessed about it.

Twilight: Mind if we come in?

Pony: Oh alright.

Twilight started to enter the house but she looked back.

Twilight: You're not coming in?

Rarity: We just figure that you just needed this information alone.

Twilight: Okay then I guess.

Twilight enters the house leaving Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie pie outside. Inside the house the pony takes Twilight to a little Philly's room.

Pony: Well here he is. Sparky you have a guess.

They see a little brown unicorn with red hair reading a big book with the title "History of Equestria". Then looks up at them showing his green eyes and little horn.

Sparky: Oh sorry mom.

He closes the book and walks up to them.

Sparky: Hi I'm Sparky.

Twilight: Hi Sparky I'm Twilight.

Pony: I'll go make you Two some snacks.

Twilight: Oh that's not neci…

The Pony walks off and Twilight walks into the room.

Twilight: Sparky I've heard that you know of a creature called Demx.

Sparky: Yeah but no one believes he exist but me.

Twilight: Well what if I told you I've seen the creature itself.

Sparky (Excited): You have?!

Twilight: Yep but I need to know a little more about it before I can find it again. Do you think you can help me with that?

Sparky (excited): You bet?!

Sparky ran into his closet and pulled out a box of really old photos and as Twilight looks through them she sees Demx in the background of all of them.

Sparky: These photos have been taken throughout the history of Equestria and each one of them has the creature in it.

Twilight: But that's impossible. He looks like he hasn't aged at all.

Sparky: Well I have a theory, but you probably don't want to hear it.

Twilight: No I do, really.

Sparky: Well I think he has the ability to travel through time and space.

Twilight just gave a little smile.

Twilight: That's some theory.

Sparky: Yeah I know it's silly. Probably the reason no one believes me.

Twilight puts down the photos and walks up to sparky.

Twilight: Well I believe you and thanks for the information.

Sparky: No problem and if you ever see Demx again, do you think you could…

Twilight: I'll see what I can do.

Sparky: Thanks Twilight.


	4. Meeting Demx again

**Mlp is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. The Heartless are owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own Demx.**

Meanwhile outside of the house Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie are waiting patiently for Twilight. Then Spike heard a rustling noise coming from a bush in the woods. He went over to it and went into the bush.

Spike :( Screaming)

Rarity: Spike is everything alright?

Rarity walked in after Spike.

Rarity :( Screaming)

Fluttershy slowly went into the bush.

Fluttershy: Rarity are you okay? (Screaming)

Pinkie pie hopped into the woods after them.

Pinkie pie: Hey you guys having a screaming in the woods party? (Screaming)

Twilight walked out of the house and closes the door behind her.

Twilight: So you guys ready to go.

Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie appeared in front of the woods.

Spike: Uh… yep all set.

Twilight (confused): Are you alright Spike?

Spike (worried): Yep why wouldn't I be?

Twilight (confused): You seemed worried for some reason.

Rarity: Uh Twilight How about we take you out to lunch. Our treat.

Twilight (confused): But it's not even noon yet.

Rarity: Then we'll go out for brunch.

They all started to walk off. We then cut to them at a table outside of a restaurant where a waiter pony takes Twilight's order and heads inside.

Twilight: You guys didn't want anything?

Pinkie pie: No we usually don't eat.

Fluttershy punches Pinkie pie in the arm.

Twilight (confused): What?

Rarity: Oh she means that we had a big breakfast.

Twilight (confused): Then why did you suggest we go out for brunch?

Fluttershy: Oh we just thought of having a quiet place to talk.

Twilight (confused): Like what?

Fluttershy: Like if you found any more information on that Demx character. Like where he lives, where he goes, his weaknesses.

Rarity punches Fluttershy in the arm.

Twilight: No nothing like that. All I know is that he's been here for thousands of years and hasn't aged at all. Why are you interested in his weaknesses?

? : Sparkling cider?

Rarity: No thank you. Sweetie we're just worried that this Demx character could be dangerous.

Twilight: He wasn't when I saw him.

? : Are you sure you ladies don't want any?

Fluttershy: We're sure.

Rarity: Well we just don't want you falling for his rouge.

? : But I already opened the bottle.

Pinkie pie: We told you we don't want… (Gasp)

They all look to see Demx holding a bottle of sparkling cider and smiling. Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie went into attack position.

Demx: Well can't waste an open bottle.

He shook the bottle sending the cork flying and hits Spike in the head knocking him over. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie began to jump Demx, but Demx hits all three of them in the head with the bottle. Causing it to shatter. Twilight ducks for cover. Spike got up and ran up to Demx.

Twilight: Spike what are you doing?!

Spike leaps forward and scratches Demx's left arm. Demx then grabbed the arm Spike scratched.

Demx: Okay it's going to be like that then.

Demx summand a blue sword with a black handle and continued fighting off Spike and the three ponies attacking him while Twilight watches in shock and horror.

Demx: Come on is that all you got…Oh

The three ponies and Spike got Demx surrounded. Then Demx held his left hand up to the sky.

Demx: Thunder!

Then bolts of lightning struck down from the sky and attacked Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie knocking them out. Twilight ran up to each of them to see if they're okay. They then started to evaporate into pixels towards Demx and the pixels then transformed into four small black cubes on Demx's hand. Demx puts the cubes in his pocket.

Demx: There that's one group down.

Twilight looks at him with tears in her eyes.

Twilight (mad): What did you do?

Demx (confused): What? I just saved your life. How about a thank you.

Twilight (mad): Thank you, thank you? You just killed my friends, turned them into cubes and you expect me to thank you?!

Demx: Well when you put it like that…yeah.

Twilight (mad): …Are you crazy?! How would you feel if someone killed your friends and…

Demx: Those weren't your friends.

Twilight (confused): …What do you mean those weren't my friends?

Demx: What I mean is that the four you were with were high powered heartless that apparently can shapeshift. They probably kidnapped your friends and took their place.

Twilight: Then where are my real friends.

Demx: Give me a moment.

Demx pulled out the cubes and his left arm is covered by an orange device that scans the cubes.

Twilight (Confused): What is that?

Demx: Omni tool.

The Omni tool finished scanning the cubes and then vanishes. Demx puts the cubes away in a small bag. Then puts the bag away

Demx: okay I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your friends are alive and kept away somewhere.

Twilight: And the bad news?

Demx: I don't know exactly where.

Twilight (shocked): What?! What do you mean you don't know?

Demx: Relax once I defeat the boss the heartless in this world will disappear and your friends will reappear where ever they were taken from.

Demx began to walk off.

Twilight (confused): Who are you?

Demx: I told you. It's Demx.


	5. The boss

**Mlp is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. The Heartless are owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own Demx.**

Twilight follows Demx around and began asking questions.

Twilight: So Demx how long have you been in Ponyvile.

Demx: Not long a couple hours.

Twilight: Really, how about Equestria?

Demx: A few days.

Twilight: Okay what are you playing because I've seen you in pictures that are a thousand years old.

Demx stopped.

Demx (shocked): What?!

Twilight: That's right I've seen you in pictures that are from across the history of Equestria.

Demx: (I told those photographers not to take pictures of me.) Look is this going to be 20 questions because I've got a job to do and I don't want to be distracted by ya okay?

Twilight:Fine but I have one more question. What exactly are you?

Demx turns to Twilight.

Demx:I'm guessing you haven't seen a human before.

Twilight(shocked):A human? But you were able to summon lightning and weapons out of nowhere.

Demx:Can't you?

Twilight:Yes but I don't see how you could.

Demx:Same as you I learned. Now if you don't mind I have a job to complete.

Demx started to walk off with Twilight following behind.

Twilight:Well I'm not letting you out of my sights until you get my friends back from those things, what ever you called them.

Demx:Suit yourself.

Twilight:Do you always act like this?

Demx:Depends on the person.

Twilight:...You know I was just trying to be nice you don't have to give me the cold shoulder.

Demx:Sorry I'm just use to being alone is all.

Twilight paused for a moment.

Twilight:What do you mean by that?

Demx:I've just been alone all my life and I've just gotten use to it.

Twilight:Don't you have family or friends that are worried about you?

Demx:I use to but I don't anymore.

Twilight:What happened?

Demx:I never knew my parents and I lost my best friend in a battle.

Twilight:Oh...I'm sorry

Demx:Don't be. If you're going to stick around you might as well help me look.

Twilight:What exactly are we looking for?

Demx:Any sign of the heartless boss. So a giant footprint, a big fire, or a blood curdling scream.

?:(Screaming)

Demx:Like that.

They both ran to were that scream came from to see ponies running away from a giant suit of armor with the heartless symbol on it destroying near by houses.

Twilight(scared):What is that?

Demx:Man you ask a lot of questions for a pony.

Twilight gave Demx an annoyed look. Then a blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail(Rainbow Dash) crash into a building and popped her head out of the door.

Rainbow Dash:Twilight!

Rainbow Dash flew up next to them.

Twilight:Rainbow what happened?

Rainbow Dash:I don't know. One minute it was normal the next is you can't go two steps without bumping into one of those things...Who is that?

Rainbow Dash points to Demx.

Demx:Oh I'm Demx nice to meet you.

Demx shakes Rainbow Dash's hoof.

Rainbow Dash:Rainbow Dash like wise. So you're actually a human?

Demx:Yep I'm guessing, you're not use to seeing this.

Twilight:Uh guys?

Rainbow Dash:No not really.

Twilight:Guys?

Demx:Well it's just...

Twilight:Guys! The suit of armor attacking the town?

Demx:Doesn't she ask a lot of questions?

Rainbow Dash:Yeah what is up with that?

Twilight(pissed):Guys, suit of armor, kill it, now!

Demx:Yeah yeah.

Demx's sword appeared in his right hand and charged up to the suit of armor. He started at the feet and a few strikes to them and they disappear. The armor attacked Demx with it's right claw, knocking him back to Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

Demx:Okay that sort of worked.

Twilight:Now I think you just made it angrier.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash helped him up. The suit of armor gave off a roar.

Demx:Yep defiantly made it angrier.

Demx charged at the armor again.

Rainbow Dash:Should we help him?

The armor launched it's left claw at Demx but this time Demx jumped onto the claw as it attacked him. As the claw is pulled back to the body Demx hits the helmet like a baseball and sends it flying into the air.

Twilight:I think he's got it under controlled.

Rainbow Dash(amazed):Whoa!

The armor began to collapsed.

Demx:Stop!

The armor froze in mid air and at the speed of light Demx slashed the remaining pieces. After that Demx lands on the ground and the armor behind him pixel-ed away. Demx stands up.

Twilight:Demx that was...

Demx held out his hand.

Demx:Hang on.

The helmet falls back to the ground. Demx jumped up in the air and slashed the helmet. The helmet turned into pixels as he landed on the ground. He held out his left hand and a black cube cube land on it. Demx stands up.

Demx:There that takes care of that. Now what were you saying?

Twilight:Uh I was going to say that was...

Rainbow Dash(amazed):Awesome!

Rainbow Dash flew up next to him.

Rainbow Dash(amazed):Seriously the way you sliced up that armor like it was nothing. And you were going so fast and and...

She calmed down and land on the ground.

Rainbow Dash:I mean it's okay. I could've done better but you did a good job for, a human.

Twilight walked up to Demx.

Twilight:Listen Demx I just want to say...

Demx:Don't worry your friends will be back soon.

Twilight gave Demx a smile.

Rainbow Dash:Wait what happened to our friends?

Demx:And here comes one now.

Spike:Twilight!

Twilight turns around to see Spike run up to her and hug her.

Twilight:Spike what happened?

Spike:You tell me. One minute we were at that Philly's house the next we were in the middle of the woods. We asked the pony where you were and she said you just left.

Twilight:But what about the heartless that kidnapped you?

Spike(confused):Uh...what are you talking about?

Spike looks behind Twilight to see Demx.

Spike:I guess you found him already. Oh that reminds me I finally got a letter from Princess Celestia.

Spike hands Twilight the letter and she begins to read it.

 _My dearest student Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I have just received your letter and surprised to discover it. I just didn't get how you discovered me and my sister's foul sitter. Seeing that we haven't seen him in a long time. If you ever come across him again can you tell him that me and Luna miss him so much._

 _Sincerely Princess Celestia_

Twilight:Wait foul sitter?

Twilight looks at Demx.

Demx:Well it was during my spare time and I could really use the money. Well see ya.

Demx starts walking off.

Twilight:Wait!

Twilight runs up in front of Demx making him stop.

Twilight:You're just going to leave?

Demx:Well the job is done and everything is back to normal, so yeah.

Twilight:But...you haven't fulfilled your knight code.

Demx(confused):My what?

Twilight:Well every hero knows of the knight code. When ever a knight rescues a maiden from danger the knight has to fulfill three of the maiden's requests.

Demx:Yeah but the code doesn't say anything about the maiden being a purple unicorn with wings.

Twilight:Never the less you have to do three of any of my requests.

Demx:Fine what's your first request?

Twilight:I want you to take me with you on your missions.

Demx:What, no!

Twilight:What do you mean no?

Demx:I can't take you with me.

Twilight:Well why not?

Demx:Twilight there are rules I have to follow that goes against this. I could get fired if that happened.

Twilight:Listen how about you show me where you work then and after that you'll never have to deal with me again.

Demx:You promise?

Twilight:I pinkie promise.

Demx(confused):Okay then.

Twilight:But before we go can you do one small favor?

Demx:Sure what is it?


	6. To be continued

**Mlp is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. The Heartless are owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own Demx.**

We then cut to Sparky's room where Sparky is reading a book.

Demx:Um excuse me?

Sparky puts down the book to see Demx and Twilight in front of him.

Demx:Are you Sparky?

Sparky slowly walks up to Demx in shock and amazement.

Sparky:You're really him.

Demx extended his hand.

Demx:Hi I'm Demx. Twilight told me that you wanted to see me in person.

Sparky extends his hoof and puts it on Demx's hand. Demx shakes it then lets go. Sparky asks Demx to bend down and whispers into Demx's left ear. Demx looks at Twilight then whispers into Sparky's ear.

Demx:Now Sparky, you are one of the few ponies that have seen me and know I exist. For that I want to give you something.

Demx reached into his pocket and pulled out a turquoise pebble.

Demx:For most creatures this is just an ordinary pebble. But don't be fooled by it's size. For this very pebble helped me overcome tough battles and now I want to pass it on to you. So that whenever you're having tough times you can use it to help you in need.

Demx hands the pebble over to Sparky.

Sparky:Um...how do I use it.

Demx:Whenever you feel stress out over something, squeeze the pebble and the power with in it will take care of the rest. Now I must be off. So long.

Demx stands up and starts to head out.

Sparky:Wait before you go can you answer one question?

Demx looks back to Sparky.

Demx:Sure what's up?

Sparky:How do you stay the same for thousands of years.

Demx:Oh that. Well it has something to do with the space time continuum thing. It's kinda hard to enplane to a Philly.

Sparky:Oh.

Demx:Yeah. As I was saying so long.

Demx and Twilight walked out of the room and out of the house.

Twilight:By the way what were you two whispering about?

Demx:Oh that. He told me that he has a little crush on you.

Twilight:Really?

Demx:Yeah and I told him he could do so much better.

Twilight:Hey!

Demx:Well when you yell like that.

Demx's omni-tool appears and opens a portal in front of them. Twilight gives off a shocked look. Demx walks up to the portal then turns to Twilight.

Demx:You coming?

Twilight:Ugh...

Demx:Suit yourself.

Demx walks into the portal then disappears.

Twilight:Hey!

Twilight runs into the portal after Demx and vanishes along with the portal.

 **To be continued**


End file.
